darknessprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Tactics
There are several ways to play TDP4: Team Battle. There is the option to simply "wing it", where you just do what seems right at the moment. This is called impulse fighting. Although effective against lower and mid-level players, high level players wih advanced tactics will probably overwhelm the impulses. Beginner Tactics (Levels 0-15) Beginner players are still getting a feel of the game and for the first several levels, they will most likely be killed more than get kills. The most commonly uses weapons during these levels are the pistols, the SMG's, the shoutguns, and the first few rifles (AK-47, M16). Camping Camping is the most basic tactic useable in the game. It is utilized by the lowest level players and the highest level players. What camping is is that a player goes into a place that is hard to access from the outside but can be easily fired out of. Places like this are present in every map, and some maps have places meant for camping and nothing else. When a player camps, they should reload whenever there is an absence of fire, or they could be forced to reload during fire and then quickly die. Spawnkilling While most players will actually find spawnkilling quite annoying and "noobish", spawnkilling grants easy kills and few deaths. However, this may cause other people to look down on you as spawnkilling is taking no risk. Basically, spawnkilling is camping in certain areas of a map, specifically by an enemy spawn point. As soon as the enemy spawns, you open fire, causing the enemy to die before they have time to react and fight back. However, this may not work against skilled players who are used to spawnkilling and just fire randomly when they spawn. Weapon Choice The best weapons for these early levels are the SMG's and shotguns, as they have a decent rate of damage and good clips. While the MP5 may seem quite expensive for a weapon at this time, it is worth buying and will grant the players many more kills than before. Players may also be buying their first rifles in this level. If buying the AK-47, think of what weapon you are going to buy next. If it is expensive, the AK is a good choice but if it is not too expensive, then it may be a better choice to save up for the marginally more expensive M16, which is better than the AK by quite a bit. Server Choice Players shoudl choose servers with players no more than three levels higher than their own. For example, a lvl 2 can join servers with max levels up to 5, but should not join a server with a max level of 7, as it will surely cost unecessary deaths and waste time instead of getting the proper experience. Team deathmatch or capture the flag is recommended as the game mode as it will allow the player to fight with some allies for assisstance during battle. Advanced Tactics (Levels 16-35) These tactics are used when the player buys higher level rifles or buys their first LMG, sniper, energy gun, or launcher. While at this level, "winging it" is much more efficient than before, it is always wiser to have a backup tactic for safety while fighting, as it can save your life multiple times. Hit-and Run A hit-and run is basically a blind rush at a player that involves unloading full clips. It requires a weapon with decent accuracy and a good fire rate such as the Steyr AUG, the Assassin, the OICW XM8 (best option), the M249 SAW, or the Gatling Gun. All of these weapons have good fire rates, good clip sizes and decent damage. The player waits for the enemy to cease fire and then rushes at the enemy, firing while doing so. The point of this is to startle the enemy, especially if they are reloading while this occurs. Hit-and Hide A hit-and hide is very similar to a hit-and run except that the player hides behind an obstacle or at the top of a slope. When the player sees an enemy, he/she stand up from behind the obstacle or crawls up the slope so that he/she is in firing range. This requires a decent accuracy (4 or more), and a weapon with a decent damage rate (200 or more). Rockets and energy weapons cannot be used for this because the rocket can accidentally hit the ledge in front of you and the same with the energy weapon. Weapon Choice Players should be entering this level with at least the MP5 (it will be much better with the AK-47 or M16). They shoudl save up and buy one of three things first: a higher level assault rifle (Steyr AUG, Assassin, OICW XM8); an LMG (RPD, M60, M249 SAW, Gatling Gun), or a rocket launcher (H.Z., 6G30, SMAW, M202A2). Some players safe up even more until they can get Sniper Rifles or Energy Weapons, although energy weapons have lower rates of fire than most weapons and don't have that much more damage. Server Choice Players this level can safely join servers with people upto nine levels higher than theirs as you can only get a maximum of 10 experience from a single kill (not including killstreaks). If a player gets really lucky and gets a Godlike killstreak on enemies entirely 9 levels or more higher than them, that player will get 55 coins and 550 experience from just 10 kills. Although this may never actually happen, there is always the possibility of something amazing happening. There is not point of playing on servers with maximum levels more than 9 more than your level as you will not get the extra experience after 10. Expert Tactics (Levels 36+) These tactics are for the higher level players with the best of the weapons such as high level snipers, high level launchers, or high level LMG's. These players have a limited choice of servers so it will take longer to level up. Rocket Camping/Spamming This may not be the best idea for lower level players but it is ok for higher level players as most other people at this level also pick tactics like these. The reason why it isn't the best tactic is simple; it enrages people. Other players will just simply quit the game when they see someone who does this. Basically, a player camps in one area and then randomly shoots rockets in one direction in hopes of kitting someone and killing them or damaging them enough for the next rocket to kill them. This works best in team deathmatch or capture the flag game modes as there is no risk of getting snuck up from behind. Sniper Camping This is another really annoying tactic that is really effective. It is similar to rocket camping except for the fact that the player is using a sniper rifle with a high rate of damage. This is not nearly as annoying as rocket camping but this still annoys people. This is best done with the WA2000 or the Dragunov as the WA has a good fire rate and the Dragunov has a larger clip and fast reload. Plus, with the Barrett, the person generally doesn't even have to camp as all the accuracy is the same. Reload Faking This is a fantastic tactic if done perfectly. A player has to stand or crouch in an area not easily visible but not missable and point his/her gun down as if reloading. The gun has to remain perfectly still and in the prefect position so another player will think that he/she is reloading and maybe not fight full out. Then, the player can quickly surprise them with a hail of bullets before the enemy has time to react and go full-out. This is best with Sniper Rifles due to the high damage, but never launchers as the players might get really close before dying. Weapon Choice This is the level where players will be buying high level snipers, rockets, energy weapons, or LMG's. The player should actually have multiple high level weapons by level 40 to ensure proper battling and good experience, Other than that, it does not matter what weapon the player chooses. If the player has a launcher, he/she should also have 1-2 automatic weapons such as LMG's or high level assault rifles. If the player has a sniper rifle or an energy weapon, he/she should have one of both such as a Dragunov and a Plasma Shocker or similar. Server Choice The player does not really have to join any servers in particular. The same server choice rules as advanced tactics can be observed to ensure no unecessary deaths.